Dangerous Negotiations
Dangerous Negotiations is the 6th case of Alternate Reality and the 6th case overall, it is the penultimate case in the Constantinople district Plot After Suleiman III gave the team a "test" to be a federal agency, they were sent to act as security guards for Ottoman negotiations with the Kingdoms of Scotland and Greece, when they got tere, they found the Scottish Finance Minister Jacob Fispher murdered, they then added flight attendant Çevahir Çevedet to the suspect list. The team then investigated the plane and added the King of Scotland James VIII and Suleiman's girlfriend Roxelana II to the suspect list. The team was then apprached by Çevahir, who told them that a mysterious individual hid on the plane, turns out it was just James, who wanted to physically help in the investigation, after that, they learned they could investigate the negotiation room, and there they added the Greek king Constantine XII to the suspect list, as well as speaking to Roxelana again, who told them that she had no respect for Jacob, he was bringing the Scottish economy to great heights, and that could be a threat to the Ottoman economy, which can't do. Not long afterwards the team investigated the plane again and added diplomat Çolek Dal to the suspect list, afterwards, they spoke to James VIII who said he was going to remove Jacob from his position due to his illness, something Jacob did not appreciate. Afterwards, the team was approached by Çolek, he apparently wanted to turn himself in Çolek said he killed Jacob, he said he hit Jacob with chair and killed him, Çolek said he did this because Jacob had managed to tie the Ottoman and Scottish economies together, they were one economy, which means if one fell, they both fell. The team, despite the confession, still investigated the negotation room again, ad spoke to Cevahir again, who said that Jacob was bit of a womanizer, which creoped her out, Jacob denied this, but she fet confident with her conclusion that he was a womanizer, despite having no evidence for it, they also spoke to Constantine, who said that due to the tying of the economies of the Ottoman Empire and Scotland, Constantine convinced Jacob that if the heads of state of Scotland and the Ottoman EMpire were to fal ill, he'd take over until one got better. The team arrested King Constantine XII for the murder. Constantine initally denied murdering Jacob, but he admitted to not only killing Jacob, but all the mess that's affected the Ottoman Empire in the past few weeks. Constantine XII went back a few decades, when he became king of Greece. He said that he didn't ant to be king in the way that he did, as he as barely even 30 at the time, but his predecessor, Paul II, was killed by two assissins hired by the Ottoman and Scottish government, he held back his rage and anger for nearly 30 years, he had to set an example for his people, he was above murder, he was above revenge, he was above all that, but every time he saw Mustafa V and James VIII, he felt a surge of rage every time, they killed his father, they killed him for no reason, and recently, he felt is edurance slipping away, so when Jacob Fispher approached him with a idea t bring Scotland and the Ottoman Empire down, Constantine tried to not accept, but it was so very tempting, So Jacob gave him the idea to unite the Ottoman and Scottish economies in a economic union, and when everything went perfectly, break the economies, as when the agreement would be made, Greece would be the mediator. Constantine agreed, and everything went according to the plan, up until Constantine broke the economy, by increasing inflation, he also wanted to settle scores with the Ottomans, he supplied Shuroo so he could kill Mustafa V, he also started to cause spying in the Ottomans, he got ambitious, he was gonna conquer it all, he would end the country, he swore it. Once Jacob saw the effect it had on Scotland, he decided to stab the King with a Dagger, but Constantine moved fast and defended himself aganist Jacob, before he knew it, Jacob was lying dead, he had murdered someone. Like a criminal. Constantine said that he can not go to prison, he was too important so he called in the spy Behçet Aydin who sighed that, yes, the team was right, he was the spy, and he was gonna prevent Constantine from going to prison, if it's the last thing he'll do, the team could do nothing as Cobstantine and Behçet escaped The team was shocked at what occured, King Constantine was a killer and Behçet Aydin was a spy, and they had to stop them, this was when Samatha approached the Player, she said that she could hack into Constantine's servers, perhaps to find his location, but she'd need the help of Ayda Bozer to do so. Cheif Nurryson didn't like the thought, as Ayda was a rebellious woman, and a hacker to boot, she couldn't be trusted, to which Samantha replieed that she was wiling to take the chance, but she'd need to find Ayda before anything else Austin approached the player suggesting that they should go to where they attempted to arrest Constantine and Behçet. In the area where they uncovored COnstantine as a killer, they found a bag, a bag that had the intials B.A Austin searched through the bag, and found a small letter written in Greek, they sent this to James Taylor, who said that the transation roughly read "Suleiman III is a good leader, but you seem to value what I value more, so if you pay me a good enough amount, i'll work for you - Agent Behçet Aydin" which confirmed that Behçet truly was loyal to Constantine, but also that he likely woudn't defect. Austin beived it was time they head to Vizier Ibrahim about this. Instead of finding Ibrahim, however, they found Akburç Akça, who told the team that he informed Suleiman III and Ibrahim about Behçet's betrayal and Constantine, when asked how he knew of this, Akburç just said they'd find out soon enough, but he did say that Suleiman is preparing to lead a army to stop Constantine and Behçet. During all this though, Samantha and the player went don to the airport to find Ayda Bozer, instead they found a suitcase, looking through it, they found a ticket to a island out in the middle of the Pacific known as La Isla,finding Ayda, she said she wanted to leave Constantinople for a while especially after rising tensions, she didn't want to stay much longer, Samantha wanted her to stay to hep hack into Constantine's servers, which Ayda admitted sounded tempting, she asked if she'd be payed, and Samantha said she would, Ayda decided she'd stay in Constantinople for a bit longer, then. At the end of the case, it was learned, via Ayda and Samantha's hacking, that Consantine was on the outskirts, summoning a army to his location. Chief Nurryson immediately said that everyone was to head there immidiately, and that includes the hacker, they can't let Constantine and Behçet escape Summary Victim: Jacob Fispher ''' '''Murder Weapon: Dagger Killer: Constantine XII Suspects Çevahir Çevedet "Flight attendant" The suspect drinks Pepsi The suspect can fight The suspect is left handed Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar James VIII "King of Scotland" The suspect is left handed Roxelana II "Sulaiman's girlfriend" The suspect drinks Pepsi The suspect can fight Constantine XII "King of Greece" The suspect drinks Pepsi The suspect can fight The suspect is left handed Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Çolek Dal "Diplomat" The suspect drinks Pepsi The suspect can fight The suspect is left handed Suspect's appearance The suspect has a scar Quasi-suspects Akburç Akça "Busisnessman" Ayda Bozer "Hacker" Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Negotiation Room Outside (Result: Victim's body, faded card, trash can) * Examine: Trash Can (Result: Handkerchief) * Examine: Faded Card (Result: New Suspect: Çevahir Çevedet) * Ask Çevahir Çevedet about her relationship with the victim (Resut: New Crime Scene: Scottish Plane) * Investigate Scottish Plane (Result: Broken pieces, badge) * Examine: Broken Pieces (Result: Coat of Arms) * Examine: Badge (Result: New Suspect: Roxelana II) * Analyze: Coat of Arms (New Suspect: James VIII * Ask James VIII about his relationship with the victim * Ask Roxelana II about her relationship with the victim * Analyze: Handkerchief (Result: The killer drinks Pepsi) * Analyze Victim's body: The killer can fight) Chapter 2 * Go to Chapter 2 (New Crime Scene: Negotiation Room) * Investigate the Negotiation Room (Result: Graph, threat, note) * Examine note (Result: New Suspect Constantine XII) * Question Constantine about the murder * Analyze Graph * Speak to Roxelana to about the graph (Result: Roxelana drinks pepsi and can fight) * Analyse threat (Result: The killer is left handed, New Crime Scene: Back of the Plane) * Investigate the Back of the Plane (Result: torn photo, faded document) * Examine torn photo * examine faded document * Question James about the document (Result: James VIII is left handed) * Analyse photo (New Suspect Çolek Dal) * Question Çolek Dal about the murder (Çolek Dal drinks Pepsi and can fight) Chapter 3 * Question Çolek Dal about his confession (Çolek Dal is left handed, New Crime Scene: Negotiation Room Table) * Investigate Negotation Room Table (Results: Faded document, ripped paper) * Examine: Ripped paper * Question Çevahir about her accusation (Çevahir drinks pepsi, can fight, and is left handed) * Examine faded Document * Analyze Document * Question Constantine XII about the documents (Result: Constantine XII drinks Pepsi, can fight, and is left handed) * Investigate Lobby (Result: Camera and bloody paper) * Analyze: camera (Result: Th killer is 6'4) * Analyze: bloody paper (The killer has a scar) A New Adventure (6/7) Killer's Profile The Killer drinks Pepsi The Killer can fight The Killer is left handed The Killer is 6'4 The Killer has a scar